ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Begins Now
Adventure Begins Now is the second episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero is burying his parents in two graves. He throws some flowers on them. He walks away. "Fire Crystal guy, I'm going to do to you what you did to my parents." Said Zero. "Speaking of which...how the fudge am I gonna get into space!?" Zero saw a Plumber Ship that belonged to his parents. "Nah. That can't be a spaceship." Zero looked around and saw a tree. (To infinity and beyond!....And Beyond! ....Fly stupid tree! FLY!!) "No...guess I have to use that not spaceship." Zero got in the Plumber ship. He pressed the start button and flew into space. "Still not convinced. This is just one of those rides in front of convenience stores. And I didn't bring a quarter." Zero went to open the door and almost fell into space. "Aah! I-I Can't b-breathe!" Zero climbed in and started breathing heavily. "OK, it's a real spaceship." Two hours later... "Are there any ships in sight yet?" Zero looked out the window and saw Saturn. "I need to speed this up somehow. Maybe with one of my new powers." Zero concentrated and got a green aura. An Upgrade image appeared behind Zero. "Whoa." Zero jumped out into space, but latched on to the ship. "Wee! I can breathe out here!" Zero went to take a nap outside, but accidentally squished onto the ship, merging with it. "Aah! I'm melting! Wait...I'm the spaceship!" The ship flew three times faster. "Wee! Aw yeah! This oughta get results!" Suddenly, Zero got shot down. He crashed onto a nearby planet. He crash landed and changed back to normal. He was under the ship. "Help! Oh wait." Zero got Ghostfreak's powers and flew through the damaged ship and turned back. "Great. Now where am I?" "On Aranhaschimmia." Said an Arachnichimp. "OMGZ! A blue monkey with four arms!" Zero suddenly got a light blue aura and got Spidermonkey's powers. Zero jumped onto a tree. "Whoa!" "You have Arachnichimp powers!" Said the Arachnichimp. "Arachni-what?" Zero said. "My race. A race of what you called monkeys with four arms. We have agility higher than most races and can spin webs from our tails." The Arachnichimp said. "So you guys are like a spider and a monkey put together?" Zero asked. "....Yeah sure whatever." "I hate spiders!!" Zero said. "Well, we can repair your ship if--" "Nah. I got it covered. With Upgrade power!" Zero's aura faded. He tried to go Upgrade, but failed. "My powers!!" "You must have lost your energy. You can stay here until you gain your strength back." Said the Arachnichimp. "By the way, my name is Marsipal." "I'm Zero." "So, why are you here, Zero?" Asked Marsipal. "Well, this guy named Azeire invaded my planet and killed my parents. I've been chasing him so I could avenge them." Explained Zero. "Azeire? He raided my colony a few weeks ago. My family's gone too." Said Marsipal. "Then we have a common enemy. Wanna help me find him?" "OK! But first let's stop by Galvan B for some things to pick up." A week later... "OK, my strength is replenished, so let's go." Said Zero. Zero and Marsipal ran into the fixed ship and blasted off. They flew out from Aranhaschimmia and flew out of that solar system. Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal Powers *Upgrade (First Appearance) *Ghostfreak (First Appearance) *Spidermonkey (First Appearance) Trivia *There are no villains in this episode. *Zero uses Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and Spidermonkey's powers for the first time. *Marsipal is added to Zero's team. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes